Dosu's Conquest
by Kazuma The Shell Bullet
Summary: The conquest of the hidden villages by Dosu and the village hidden in the sound.


Dosu's Conquest

It had been almost three years since the sound village lead the first attack on Konoha. Naruto and Sakura looked out onto the once blood-soaked fields that were filled with the bodies of the shin obi who they once called friends. Since the disappearance of Sasuke after he and Naruto fought things were very different. The village hidden in the sound heard of the battle and of how the last of the Uchiha clan had disappeared and how Naruto was bed ridden due to injuries sustained during the fight.

Under the new leadership of Dousou, the village hidden in the sound became a village of war and terror. After the chunin exams ended Dousou returned home and took over as the leader of the village hidden in the sound. As soon as he took he started his plans for total domination of all the villages. He assembled his ninjas by rank and abilities and immediately sent his selected groups out to begin his conquest.

Just as the rain village had started training it's new genin things seemed to be calm and peaceful. Rock Lee had come to teach some of the new genins his specialty along with Guy sensei. Many of the students were impressed with taijutsu and wished to learn it. Guy sensei brought his whole team to improve their skills and teach the new young recruits. Things were good between the village hidden in the leaves and the rain village, this is why the lord hokage asked the team to travel and spread their knowledge in order to strengthen the bond between the two villages.

After that nights dinner, deep into the night after most of the villagers had gone to sleep the attack began. The 10 ninja team from the sound village came in like the shadows of the night themselves. Death and suffering filled the night's air with the first drop of blood spilled. The pure skill of the ninjas though few in number seemed as though there were hundreds of them. Kunai rained from the skies like a hell storm of fire and brimstone. It wasn't until half the village had been set on fire and the streets ran with blood like water from a faucet that Guy and his team of top chunins became aware of the attack. The villages top jounins gathered with the ninjas from the leaf village to try and counter the onslaught. The battle raged on through the night with casualties mostly on the rain village's side. The leaf village was also not without the loss of shin obi. Tenten and Neji were lost in the fight, taken by the attacking general of the sound village. Guy and Rock did not escape unscathed either. Guy sensei lost his right arm and suffered two broken legs. Rock Lee was hit with ten kunai and a straight on assault by two top mercenaries from the sound attackers, though one did loose his life in the end to the hands of Rock Lee before he fell unconscious and temporally paralyzed. Although not all of the rain nins were killed in the fray, to the stronger ones a sort of salvation was offered if they would join the new growing army of the sound village. Those who accepted the offer were taken back to the sound village to pledge their allegiance to their new leader. The ones who declined were not so fortunate.

The sound's remaining anbu members along with the newly aquired ninjas returned to the small village within two days of taking over the rain village. Word had gotten around quickly that the new village was on a rampage and was looking to take over all the villages and rule with only the best of the best shin obi. A newly formed alliance was still fresh on the minds of all the members of the village hidden in the leaves and the village hidden in the sand. Word first reached the sand village. The new hokage of the sand village had just been named in Gaara. The spies who had been in the sound arrived three days after the take over of the rain village and they brought word that Dousou was planning on taking the sand village next. Gaara almost immediately ordered the evacuation of the sand village to go and join with the Konoha being that they were already a day behind the progress of the sound village. Everyone had packed only what they needed to survive the trip to the village hidden in the leaves and secured what else they could just before dusk fell on the village.

They were just about to begin their long travel ahead of them when suddenly the second wave of the sand's anbu arrived home. Dousou had decided that with the new influx of high ranking shin obi into his village that he would raise his numbers more before attacking Gaara and the village hidden in the sand. He had heard that there was an alliance formed between the sand and leaf villages. He sent his entire new force to the village hidden in the grass on the way to Konoha. His numbers at this time were smaller than that of the leaves and sand combined but currently he had more than the village hidden in the grass. He also knew that with his victory over grass village he could face the superior fighters of the leaf village and Gaara's newly trained shin obi. He did not suspect what was to come in his soon future though.

Gaara continued his orders to evacuate the sand village and go to the higher ground to stand and fight with their new companions. Late that evening they were all packed to set out on the long journey ahead.. They all knew that the road that lay ahead would be a difficult one filled with danger and possibly great casualties. They also knew that even though it was a full three day trek, they could not afford to stop and rest. The whole trip must be made as quickly as possible with as few stops as possible. The first eighteen hours of the trek would go without a hitch but that would soon change. They paused briefly to eat and have a short rest for about an hour. Little did most of the villager's know, they were being tracked by rogue ninjas from the village hidden in the mist. They were the former alliance of Zabuza and Haku so they were very skilled and deadly. Although there were only five of them they were trained to fight as a small army. Being that they were without leadership and guidance and were on the brink of starvation, they waited until the moving village began their trek again and followed them till dark. It was then that they began to systematically attack the village. Unfortunately for them, Gaara felt their presence long ago. Before they were able to make the first attack Gaara ordered fifteen of his jounins to defend the rest while the best of the chunins rushed them down the path towards Konoha. Gaara let the defense against versus the rouge ninjas lasting through almost half the night. The fight would lead them off the path into the forest where although the sand nins outnumbered the rouges, they were at a distinct disadvantage. They were in an unfamiliar place that was the home of the ones called the missing nins. The battle raged for hours in an elaborate game of cat and mouse. By sunrise the five missing nins from the village hidden in the mist were all dead, but so were nine of Gaara's jounins. The remaining six along with Gaara forged back to the pathway to try and catch up with their village.

The truly surprising thing of the battle in the forest was that there were more enemies other than the missing nins from the hidden mist village. There were more, more deadly, more fearsome, more skilled shin obi in the shadow forest fighting Gaara's ninjas. After meditating on the battle while catching up with his villagers Gaara came to the realization that it was the collective home of all the nation's missing nins. There were two there in the forest that Gaara thought he recognized, one he had seen eye to eye, the other was a strong resemblance to that same ninja. His skill was nearly unmatched and Gaara was the one responsible for getting his survivors away from the two skilled warriors. Sadly the only thing that he saw clearly during the fight was the headbands that the two great fighters wore, it was a leaf with a scar horizontally through it.

Dosu new assault team of elite ninjas and anbu were on the outskirts of the grass village on the second day of travel. Just as they did before, they laid in wait for the deep night to come in and give them the cloak they needed to take the village. The hokage of the village sensed a disturbance in the air around them and secretly called upon his strongest and most capable of his high ranking of jounins. They assembled along the outer limits of the village lying in wait for the pending attack. They sat at their post for seemed like hours, the enemy began to stir around the village. Dousou silently but instantly ordered the attack to start. Kunai knives came in at all directions along with the most skilled of archers in the first wave of the attack. Suddenly hundreds of ninja rushed from all sides as more hundreds stood up forming a wall around their home. Arrows, kunai, swords, and shurikens slashed and flew through the air. Screams of agony and pain sounded deep into the night. Kankuro and Tamari were on a mission of peace in the grass village on behalf of the sand village. As soon as the first shriek of horror rang out into the night they knew that there would be a major battle that night. Using their special techniques they fought along side of the grass nins. Dousou saw the two and recognized them and remembered their elite abilities displayed back during the chunin exams. It was at the time that he knew he would have to shed blood himself to take them down.

On the outer limits of the village was the shadow forest where the missing nins all fled to. Hundreds of eyes were watching the battle and bloodshed and lusted for a taste of war and combat. They all spoke to each other of what they would do if they could just go out there and fight one last battle, when suddenly two super elite ninjas disappeared from the trees and went into the fray. They all looked on in aw of the two who dared to show themselves in any village at all. After they looked around and realized who had suddenly gone out they all fell silent and faded back into the forest knowing that even if they wanted to go out into the battle now it would be useless as the two who left would surely kill them.

As the fight went on into the early hours of the morning with only a few able bodied ninja from the grass side just tried to preserve their lives and the ones of the people they loved, the two sand ninja ambassadors went after Dosu himself. After tracking his trail for what seemed like hours from the previous night during the fray he seemingly had gotten away. They instead were suddenly face to face with the two missing nins who decided to involve themselves into the fight. Tamari turned pure white when she saw who she was suddenly faced with. He was young with black hair and a blue shirt, he wore tattered shorts and he was soaked in his opponents blood from head to toe. His forehead protector that was once a brilliant blue was now red from blood dripping from it and in the middle of it was the symbol of the leaf village with a scar horizontally through it. Everything seemed to go dead silent when she screamed out his name, "SASUKE!" He and his brother, Itachi, just smirked at each other and faded away into the forest.

After the failed attempt of capturing Dousou, Kankuro and Temari looked back at the village only to see hoards of sound ninja cleaning up the last of the grass nins. They decided at that point to go and find their brother Gaara and warn him of what had happened. As soon as they reached the outskirts of the village they were met with another anbu member, only this time it was one of their own. He had been sent to tell them of the movement of the sand village to the village hidden in the leaves and to come there immediately. They took one more look at the rising smoke from what was left of the village hidden in the grass and hurried on to Konoha.

Dousou once again gathered the survivors of the grass nins and made them the offer to live and fight along side of him or die where they stood. Many of the ninja who remained said they would never stay and fight along side of such a monster. At that second right before he gave the order to execute the stronger willed nins, swoops of air seemed to swipe through the area and blood flew from their bodies. The supporters of Dousou were just about to step in and kill what ever it was but their leader stopped them and warned them that if they wanted to live to stay where they stand. When the movement stopped Dousou looked down at the elite ninjas who appeared seemingly from out of the air and simply smiled and went into an evil, maniacal laugh. He addressed the duo and said to his ninjas, "meet your new generals, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha."

Within one day Kankuro and Temari reached the leaf village and went to the new hokage who was meeting with Gaara. The two leading hokage were formulating a plan of defense and attack along with strategic points where they could plant traps. Kankuro collapsed to his knees with Temari on his back who had passed out due to blood loss and exhaustion. Hokage Hakate asked his best medical ninja, Hinata Hyuga, to take her to the clinic to rest. Kankuro kneeled there with tears running down his face and begged for Gaara's forgiveness thinking that he had failed by letting the grass village be defeated and their sister on the brink of death. Gaara walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder and told him he was proud to call him not only his general, but his brother and that Temari will be ok. Kakashi called forth for his best ninja team to come forth and prepare for the big battle that was at hand.

Naruto was the first to enter the room followed by Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Shino and Neji. The six were briefed on what was coming and to each take a point on the area around and to take an even amount of ninja to defend their home. They knew that Dousou wouldn't attack until late at night when they would have the deep cover of night. Kakashi called Gaara to come and speak with him, his senses were about to overflow as he could sense the Uchiha brothers coming ever closer. Everyone who was able to leave left the village to go the land of water and seek refuge where ever possible. The two hokage knew that this would be the battle to end all battles, and there would be much blood shed.

Night's darkness came in slowly, it seemed to take forever as the ninjas on both sides were both nervous and excited at the same time waiting for the battle to begin. Dousou saw that the village had gained knowledge of his pending attack when he saw the six generals of Konoha with their legions of shin obi behind them waiting for the Sound village to attack. After watching them stand at attention and lookout for over an hour he decided that they were not going to stand down at any time and knowing that Gaara was in the village he knew that they would stay there for days if needed. He had come too far and fought too much to retreat his soldiers at this time. He sprang up from the tall grasses into the moon's light and screamed at his ninja's to attack. They had the village surrounded and the six generals had the six entrances to the villages sealed off with their ninja. They took their orders as they always did and attacked them head on. Hand signs were being done by the thousands and commands were being shouted so loud that it was inaudible.

The first general to be met at the gate was Ino. She met the threat head on and the blood began flowing almost immediately. Ninja from both sides began falling everywhere and blood soaked the field. The other gates were met all next at the virtually the same time and screams rang out into the night. Kakashi and Gaara watched the initial attack from above watching for the remaining Uchiha family to show along with Dousou. Kakashi's sharingun began reacting suddenly and he knew that Sasuke and Itachi had arrived. He looked at Gaara and told him he had to go and finish the family off. Gaara nodded and looked out trying to find Dousou. Hinata came up to the upper room where Gaara stood to tell him the news, his sister had died and his brother wasn't listening to reason. About that time Kankuro burst through the door with his special jutsu using his crow. His eyes were red as fire and his chakra was so strong that Gaara didn't even dare to try to stop him. He told his brother to go and pay his final respect to their fallen sister and wait for him there.

Kiba and Akamaru with their legion were holding strong and had not yet been pushed back beyond the gate they were defending. Sakura was also having a successful defense although she had lost almost one third of her ninjas to the attacking onslaught. Ino and Shino's battalions had been nearly decimated however and were trying to use their remaining nins to keep the Sound ninjas from advancing any further into the village. Neji and his elites had nearly killed all of their opponents and were advancing to help their neighboring leaf general, Naruto. Naruto was having difficulties with his defense having lost almost half of his ninja but at the same time he had taken at least half of the attackers out of the fight as well.

During the fray Dousou looked into the village attempting to find Gaara and his siblings in an attempt to finish the village hidden in the sand for good. He spotted Gaara and Kankuro running into a room marked for medical use. Hinata followed them closely behind with the strong feeling that they were being watched. The three dashed into the room only to find Temari laying on the bed, lifeless. Hinata explained that she did all that she could do but with her chakra drained and her being on the verge of death herself if she used it all. Gaara and Kankuro walked over to their fallen sister and stood for a moment over her making a strange hand sign. Hinata asked them what they were doing but she received no reply. After a few minutes of this chanting and making hand seals, they turned to her and thanked her for all that she did. They told her that it was a right of death's passage jutsu performed by their village. It is only used on the honorable ninja who die in the true way of the shin obi. Dousou had been using his sound vibration justu to listen in on the conversation and he grew excited at hearing of Temari's death, now only two more stood in his way of total annihilation of the sand village. He decided that now was the optimal time to kill the two remaining siblings.

Kakashi leapt from the tree tops following his intuition as to the location of the Uchiha brothers. The path he followed lead him into an attacking barrage of ninjas coming in from the south gate, Sakura's gate. Sakura saw that Kakashi-sama had arrived and immediately went to see why he had come. As soon as they reached each other Kakashi told Sakura to go and help Shino to the west but offered no explanations why. About that time he raised his forehead protector and activated his sharingun eye and all thing momentarily seemed to stop as Sakura turned to see the two brothers rushing at them. Kakashi shoved her aside and took on the full brunt of the attack but evaded all the swipes of their kunai and punches. Sakura re-gained her senses and knew what she must do. As an anbu general of the village hidden in the leaves, it was her duty to kill the Uchiha brothers. She drew her kunai in one hand and held her shuriken in the other and rushed straight into the fray only to be meet head on by Sasuke. Their weapons interlocked and the looked into each other's eyes not with hatred or fear, but with sorrow knowing that this was their fates. Kakashi tried to draw Itachi away from his brother but was having a difficult time as they were both using the sharinguns on each other's jutsus making the fight a deadlocked stalemate. It went on like this for some time until a flying kick came from the side knocking Itachi through the wall of the bakery. A tired and bloody fighter had come in to seek his vengeance for what had happened to his team, it was Rock Lee. Itachi emerged from the dust and wood to see his former foe standing covered in blood both his own and his opponents. He charged forward at Lee in pure anger knowing that he only used taijutsu in their last battle that his sharingun would be of no use in this fight. Kakashi took the opportunity and backed off to start focusing his chakra for what he would try to land as the killing blow, his lightning blade. Lee met the force straight on and began to take a gain on the offensive and at the first sight of the opening he needed he used his best jutsu attack on Itachi. He leaned forward and screamed out his primary lotus technique, wrapped him up while flying through the air and hitting with an authoritative impact on Itachi. He could feel the chakra to his back, he recognized this as Kakashi's lightning blade attack and stepped out of the way. Itachi stood in a daze from the onslaught of Lee's attack and did not see Kakashi coming at him, when he looked up it was too late. Kakashi landed the jutsu attack directly onto Itachi's heart killing him almost instantly. Sakura had fallen to her knees and was ready to accept her defeat to her former love. They had been battling for what seemed like eons and Sasuke being the superior fighter was about to land the final blow when he saw his brother's death from the corner of his eye and he stopped dead in his tracks. Sakura saw this and knew this would be her only opportunity to do what she was ordered to do by the third hokage after the incident that seemed so long ago. She reached back and wound up her attack with double kunai knives and thrust forward with tears in her eyes. She hit the mark perfectly, one hit to the heart and the other in his right lung. She fell to her knees with him and screamed. She looked at her beloved Sasuke and told him she was sorry for what she had done. He gazed back into her eyes and told her it was ok for this is the way that it had to be. He leaned forward with his last bit of strength and kissed Sakura with tears running from both their eyes he looked up to see Naruto. He smiled and said to his friend that he was truly sorry. And he looked forward to the day they could meet again. With that he fell back and breathed his last breath.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, they both wanted to cry but they knew that the battle was not yet over. Kakashi stood and placed his hands on their shoulders, no words were necessary as they flew off in Ino's direction. Four of the six gates were secured, all that remained was the gate that Ino guarded and Shino's. Rock Lee went the other way to assist Shino, he knew that only a little while longer and they would win this battle and restore order. They were all involved with the battle below so they were unaware of the happenings in the trees above.

Dosu's sinister eyes peered at Gaara and Kankuro almost as if he was looking directly into their souls. Kankuro wanted Dosu's blood to run from him like the river does from the mountain. Just as he was about to send the crow at him Dousou used his sound breaking punch to disperse his jutsu and made a leaping attack at Kankuro. Gaara stepped in front of him but he disappeared into thin air it seemed and appeared behind them all. He raised his right hand that was covered with his sound cannon and claws on his fingers and pushed forward straight into Kankuro's chest. His blood fell from his chest to the floor as his body collapsed into it. Hinata screamed at the sight of this as Gaara screamed in agony as he witnessed his brother's death. With a seamless attack and unmatched speed like no other human alive he unleashed an attack using taijutsu beating Dousou senseless. He backed him to the far wall closest to the west gate until he kicked him through the wall down from the tree tops to the ground. He leapt from the hole in the wall and in mid air pulled forth his inner demon and used his ultimate power to rain down a force never before seen onto Dosu's broken body nearly breaking him in two. When the attack finished Gaara fell unconscious to the ground next to the bloody remains of Dousou. The west gate that was being defended by Naruto, Sakura, Shino, and Kakashi witnessed the end of the fight between the two elite fighters. All fighting stopped immediately as Dosu's control over the ninjas ceased at that very moment. All bloodshed stopped and weapons fell to the ground. Dousou used a special jutsu that nobody knew about to control the will of the ninjas. As the sun raised fully over the far horizon the war had ended. Now was the hardest part of war, the after effects of helping the wounded and burying your family and friends.

It seemed that months had passed by the time that all the ninjas were sorted dead from living, and village from village. Gaara had remained in Konoha to help all he could. His people had come to the hidden leaf village in the same numbers that had set out. Kankuro turned out to have survived the attack by Dousou and Hinata helped to nurse him back to health, and a new love had formed between the two. Temari was buried along side of the brave shin obi of the various villages in the sacred grounds. All things seemed to be back to normal except for two people, Sakura and Naruto.

It had been nearly three years since that faithful day in Konoha. They looked out onto the fields that were once soaked with the blood brave ninja who fought to preserve the way of the shin obi and looked onto a new hopeful future. They went out for their daily visit to their fallen friend's grave to pray as they had done every day since the burials. They walked hand in hand with all their friends, Rock Lee, Kakashi, Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, Ino, and Kiba with Akamaru back to their home atop the trees in the village hidden in the leaves. Now that all was over, what would the future hold for the young shin obi?


End file.
